Maximum Overlord
=Character History= In the year 2350 AD, Global Corporations dictate the Laws that Govern Earth, and it's people. Corruption and power are the two most relentless things that plague mankind. A major Power player of that time was the G.M.D.C. (Galactic Mining Defense Consortium) A large alliance of Corporations whose sole purpose was to be the largest Private Profiteer in the known Galaxy. The CEO of this large Corporation was a man by the name of Cyrus Maximillion. Cyrus was in charge of the Defense and Sciences division of the G.M.D.C. which was the most profitable sector. Earth Command had commissioned their company to do research into artificial anomalies..Man Made Black holes and Pocket Dimensions. Cyrus had many separate departments working to produce fantastic Weaponry and pieces of an unknown device, to which Only Cyrus knew the end result of. This Secret Device was called the Quantum Chariot. A device that would allow Cyrus to traverse the barriers of Space and Time. The Quantum Chariot was rooted in a Pocket Dimension which used giant machinery to move the Chariot and it's passenger through time and space. it also allowed for storage of vast machinery and weaponry. Since the Human Body could not exist in the pocket Dimension, but Machinery could, Cyrus stocked his Quantum Chariot with hundreds of Thousands of advanced Weaponry, and Mining Droids, converted and upgraded into his private army. The Quantum Chariot actually resembled a Throne, and was equipped with heavy armaments, making any attempts at assault impossible. Another secret armament being developed by the Defense division of the G.M.D.C. was a super Powered armor, capable of unimaginable feats of strength, offensive and defensive weaponry were also added. Cyrus had studied the Past lives of Super beings who once protected Earth and devised his Super Armor with 24th Century technology that would aide him in combating any of those super heroes. The suit was actually designed around the technology developed by Alexander Cross in the 21st century, also known as the Super Sentinel. Placed within the monstrous powered armor are "counter powers", that were added so that Cyrus could defeat any member of the Guardian Legion, depending on their specific abilities.. Cyrus had become disillusioned with the Future that he lived in, and believed that Mankind was weak and corrupted by Democratic governments. Dictatorships were the key to ultimate power and the advancement of the Human Race. Cyrus Believed that if he were to traverse Time and conquer Egypt, he could then set up a powerful nation that would eventually take control of the World, and advance in technology faster then had the Earth been left to before. Mankind would be beyond the technology reached in his 24TH Century and he could then return over and over again as it's main ruler, by way of his Quantum Chariot. Cyrus wanted glory and Power, he became insatiable and tried to conquered different time lines on Earth as the Maximum Overlord! Cyrus believed himself to be a Techno-god and wanted Primitive man to worship him as such.. Making his way back to Present day Earth, Cyrus choose the name the Maximum Overlord, and decided to test his might against Earth's Mightiest Super heroes, The Guardian Legion. Though initially winning the battle, The Maximum Overlord Was eventually beaten by the Guardian Legion and the additional Help of the Supreme Enforcers. The Maximum Overlord subsequently had to escape into the Time Stream. As the Maximum Overlord, Cyrus attacked the Present day era and fought one on one with Earth's greatest champion, the Star Superion. During the Battle Cyrus escaped to the time-stream, and in the wake of the time flash, Star Superion was caught in the time-stream, and ended up in the Earth's past, 1939 to be exact. Awaking in the past, with amnesia, and having been given the name of Valiant Liberty, Star Superion Has to discover his powers all over again, and with the help of his great Grandfather Anthony Powers, the first Major Valor, he had many adventures defeating the evil forces of the Axis powers. Freeing himself from the 1940's and Finding himself in ancient Egypt, Valiant Liberty AKA Star Superion, fought the Maximum Overlord, now calling himself Ra, and defeated him. Valiant Liberty using the time device of the Maximum Overlord, took him to the future and turned him over to the authorities. Once incarcerated, Valiant Liberty (Star Superion) then returned to his own time, and rejoined his fellow Guardians to fight evil and injustice. The Maximum Overlord is not an easy villain to put down. In the future Cyrus Maximillion escaped capture and sent a brief Message to his earlier self warning of the impending defeat at the Hands of the Star Superion (but not that of Valiant Liberty). The Maximum Overlord traveling through the time stream received the message from his future defeated self, and has vowed to defeat Earth's Present day heroes before he can complete his conquest of earth's time lines and remake the World in his Image!! No one knows when or where the Maximum Overlord will strike again... =Powers= Super Powered armor, capable of unimaginable feats of strength, offensive and defensive weaponry. Cyrus had studied the Past lives of Super beings who once protected Earth and devised his Super Armor with 24th Century technology that would aide him in combating any of those super heroes. The suit was actually designed around the technology developed by Alexander Cross in the 21st century, also known as the Super Sentinel. Placed within the monstrous powered armor are "counter powers", that were added so that Cyrus could defeat any member of the Guardian Legion, depending on their specific abilities.. =Design Notes= Category:Character Category:Villain Category:Villains